earth1fandomcom-20200214-history
Hal Jordan
History Hal Jordan: 1979-2008 Hal Jordan is the middle child of Martin and Jessica Jordan. As a young child, he idolized his father, an Air Force pilot until his death in a plane crash. Despite his mother's wishes, Hal followed in the footsteps of his father and joined the United States Air Force in hopes of becoming a pilot. It was in the Air Force that Hal and his childhood friend and fellow Air Force cadet, Carol Ferris (daughter of Carl and Christine Ferris, owners of Ferris Air) began a romantic relationship. The two of them were young and both did things that they would later regret, resulting in their break-ups (yes, as in plural). Parting ways, Hal became a hotshot pilot codename “Highball” and was deployed to conflicts in the Middle East, while Carol became an aide to Lt. General Calvin Swanwick and got to work closely with Wonder Woman, Steve Trevor, and the seven soldiers of Project Victory. During this time, he met Oliver Queen once at a bar. In 2008, Jordan was stationed in San Francisco. After a long day ofmaneuvers and drills, Hal got the call to respond to an emergency. Hal was eager to see some action as he had seen little in his deployments to the Middle East. What Hal didn't expect was an alien craft in the sky. The craft was being pursued by several entities that would later be called the Ultraviolet Corps. The craft was blasted into the fighter jet piloted by Captain Jordan, forcing the pilot to crash land in the bay below the Golden Gate Bridge, Jordan was able to eject from his aircraft and managed to swim himself and the dying alien to shore. As Hal tried to radio for help, Abin Sur scanned Hal with his ring and flashed a whimsical smile. The Abin Sur took Hal by the hand and slipped his ring off his own hand, placing in on the pilot’s middle finger. As the ring calibrated itself to Hal, its translation matrix booted up and let Hal Jordan understand the Lantern’s final words: “I suppose you’ll do…" Green Lantern: 2008-2011 Hal was soon taken to Oa to recieve training. The ring and its abilities were explained to him, and he inherited the mantle of Green Lantern. Acting as a galactic police officer, it was his job to serve and protect all life in Sector 2814. He would soon learn that there were another 3599 Green Lanterns across the universe, all monitored and empowered by mystical creatures called the Guardians. Hal received training from some of the best the Corps had to offer, including drill sergeant Kilowog, and his mentor Sinestro. During his training, Hal learned that Sinestro had been subjugating his home planet, Korugar, through fear, using his ring and his henchmen, the Ultraviolet Corps. After Hal reported these acts to the Guardians and fellow Corps members, he battled Sinestro and emerged victorious. Along with the rest of the Corps, he then testified against Sinestro at his trial. Expelled from the Corps and banished by the Guardians to the Antimatter Universe as punishment, Sinestro became a sworn enemy to the Corps and gained a new Qward power ring, exacting the start of his revenge. As Green Lantern, Hal Jordan patrolled the galaxy and took on many missions in space. He continued to spend his time at home working at Ferris Aircraft, where he romantically pursued his boss, the lovely Carol Ferris. He would entrust his secrets to a young Eskimo lad who worked as his mechanic, Tom Kalmaku. Green Lantern: 2011-2015 When Darkseid attacked Earth, Hal was in Gotham City fighting alongside the Batman. Hal soon called his friend Barry Allen, better known as the Flash for assistance. Soon after, Superman arrived and the four battled against the Parademons. Wonder Woman and Dinah Lance soon arrived to aid in the battle and they were later joined by J'onn J'onzz, known to most as the Martian Manhunter. Emerging victorious, they formed the Justice League of America. Hard Traveling Heroes Hal and Oliver Queen are good friends, often adventuring together, and also getting along with his girlfriend, Dinah Lance. Hal was also friends with the late Barry Allen, the second Flash, who along with Hal, were both founding members of the Justice League of America. Later still, Hal retained a friendship with their respective sidekicks, Roy Harper and Wally West, the third Flash. Star Sapphire Something of a ladies man, Hal had courted more than his share of beautiful women in his time. Of these women, the one to whom Hal may have been the closest was Carol Ferris, who was his boss when he worked as a test pilot for her company, Ferris Aircraft. Unfortunately, their relationship was repeatedly strained by Carol's position as Hal's boss and her dedication to running her company, as well as Hal going through a period of instability where he moved around constantly trying new jobs that did not suit him. Even worse, Carol was chosen by the Zamarons to be Star Sapphire, a powerful super-villainess who repeatedly menaced the world, specifically men. Emerald Twilight and War with the Guardians: 2015 Hal Jordan's home Coast City had been completely destroyed by Mongul and Zor-El in a gigantic explosion, reducing it to a smoldering crater. Returning to Earth after the events of Trinity, Green Lantern was horrified, and he immediately went after Mongul and beat the galactic conqueror in single combat. Afterward, with everything he cherished piles of cinder and ash, Hal tried to use his ring to recreate Coast City in its entirety. This was a massive construct that required all of his ring's charge, and he began interacting with characters from his life who had perished in the slaughter. A projection of the Guardians was sent to him furious that he was using his powers for "personal reasons", and threatening him unless he immediately reported back to them for disciplinary action. Enraged that they would ignore the personal loss he had suffered in the name of the Corps and try to punish him for his humanity, Hal, driven insane by grief, decided to meet them head on and clash with the men who had destroyed his life. Hal met with John Stewart and they, along with Guy Gardner and a hesitant Alan Scott formed a plan to defeat the Guardians. Of course, a team of the Green lantern Corps' greatest warriors were sent to oppose them, and stop them before they could reach Oa. Hal Jordan single-handedly went through Boodikka, General Kreon, Graf Toren, Hannu, Jack T. Chance, Ke'Haan, Laira and Tomar-Tu. Touching down on Oa, Hal managed to convince Kilowog to join them in combat. His greatest adversary Sinestro was released from imprisonment to act as the last line of defense, and Hal snapped his neck. Hal, John, Guy, Alan and Kilowog then battled the Guardians head on. Victorious at last, John Stewart was named the first in a new order of Guardians: ones who would protect all life and geniuinly try to help people on an intergalactic level. Dark Days After the destruction and reformation of the Guardians, Hal had more disagreements with many of his allies. First in a new line of Green Lanterns, Hal recruited Kyle Rayner to be the newest Green Lantern of Earth. During the universe's Zero Hour, the villain known as Extant conspired to use Hal's energy to reboot the universe in his own image. Extant was ultimately defeated by Hal and the other heroes of Earth. The Final Night In the time after the battle with extant, Hal had returned to Earth, working on Green Lantern duties there. When the Sun-Eater became a threat, Hal did a few major acts of heroism, healing the paralyzed John Stewart and resurrecting Oliver Queen, who had died in an explosion. He then extinguished the powers of his ring and sacrificed himself to destroy the Sun Eater and re-ignite Earth's sun. Spectre and Rebirth Some time later, the Spectre was without a host and demons sought to use it to their advantage. With the help of the Sentinels of Magic, Hal became the new host for the Spectre. Hal attempted to bend the Spectre's mission from vengeance to redemption, using his powers to remove the Star Sapphire persona from Carol. However, the Spectre was the stronger of the two minds, and Hal had little success. But the Spectre had alternate motives for attaching to Hal Jordan. He explained to Hal that the parasitic fear demon known as Parallax had taken him over while it was trapped by the Guardians in the Central Battery, having been awoken and directed to Hal by Sinestro. Though Parallax was able to suppress Hal and take over the Spectre, Hal was able to fight off Parallax and separate both Parallax and the Spectre from his soul. Ganthet sent a beacon of light to guide Hal's soul back to his body, and Hal Jordan was reborn as the Green Lantern. Together, with Kyle Rayner, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, and Kilowog, they defeat Sinestro (foiling his ultimate goal of eliminating the Corps), re-imprison Parallax in the Central Power Battery, and the Green Lantern Corps is reborn. Return to the Corps and Sinestro Corps War Seeking to atone for his actions while under Parallax's influence, he has become the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 once again. He also rejoined the Justice League, despite Batman's seeming mistrust of him. Hal also got a new test pilot job at Coast City, which he had subconsciously rebuilt while Parallax was reemerging. Hal later helped rescue various missing Green Lanterns from Hank Henshaw and the Manhuters on Biot, including some he had battled during his Parallax induced rampage toward Oa, as well as his former lover Arisia. During the Sinestro Corps War, Coast City was targeted for destruction by the Sinestro Corps, and Hal urged the city to evacuate. Instead, people all over the city put out green lights in support of Hal and the corps. Hal and Kyle Rayner were able to defeat Sinestro in hand to hand combat and place him under arrest, ending the war. War of the Green Lantern Corps The Book of the Black starts to absorb the New Guardians, and Lyssa Drak shows up and makes it even harder for them to get free. Sinestro helps Hal gets free but then the book disappears, leaving only the rings of the New Guardians behind. Then Salakk, with a squad of Green Lanterns, appears and they try to arrest Hal. Krona then infects the Central Power Battery of Oa, using Parallax to make the Green Lanterns lose control. Hal flees and asks for backup by any other Lanterns who are not infected. Guy Gardner gets in communication and they meet at the "Green House". They both talk about their recent alliances, however, they both lose control and start a fight, draining their power rings. Hal and Guy regain their self-control, but now they have no idea how to save the Green Lantern Corps. Hal and Guy leave the Green House and use a spaceship, the Interceptor, to go to Oa. They are able to reach Oa, but a group of brainwashed Green Lanterns attacks them. Hal and Guy escape and meet with John and Kyle, who have also removed their rings to prevent Parallax from controlling them. They all agree that removing Parallax from the Central Power Battery is the only way to save the Corps. They also decide to use different rings, Hal taking the Sinestro Corps ring, Kyle taking the Blue Lantern ring, Guy taking the Red Lantern ring and John taking the Indigo Tribe ring. With their new rings, they find Ganthet, but they are attacked by Mogo. The Lanterns are able to escape underground and find the Foundry, the place where all rings and batteries are forged. They find Shedd, a servant of the Corps, who gives Guy the Power Gauntlet originally made by Krona. Kyle and John separate from Hal and Guy in order to save Mogo. Hal and Guy go to the Central Power Battery but they are attacked by the emotional entities, who are using the Guardians as hosts. After Hal, Guy, and Ganthet free themselves, the three reunite with Kyle Rayner and John Stewart, who has just destroyed Mogo. After that, Hal takes an extra ring, the orange one, and Guy takes the violet one to use the full power of the emotional spectrum to crack open the Battery and release Parallax. Their job done, the Lanterns regain their original green rings, in preparation for the final confrontation with Krona. While the Green Lanterns fight Krona and the entity-possessed Guardians, Hal takes Kyle to the Book of the Black and makes him draw a picture of Carol, Sinestro, Atrocitus, Larfleeze, and Saint Walker and Indigo-1 (whose ring states her real name to be Iroque). This frees them from the Book, but their rings reject them and choose Krona as their wielders. Empowered by their rings, Krona attacks Hal. However, Sinestro attacks Krona. Before Krona can attack Sinestro, a Green Lantern ring chooses Sinestro as its wielder. Hal and Sinestro manage to overpower Krona, and Hal finally kills him, releasing the entities from the Guardians. With Krona dead, the rings from the other corps return to their former wielders. The Guardians, however, expel them from Oa. Also, due to his recent 'rebellion' against them by working with the other Ring-bearers, coupled with his recent murder of a Guardian, they now believe Hal to be the most dangerous Green Lantern. Despite Ganthet's attempt to defend him, Hal is discharged from the Corps, and the Guardians take his ring and send him back to Earth. Hal appears on a desert highway, saying it shouldn't end like this. Alliance with Sinestro After being stripped of his ring by the Corps, Hal returns home, resigned. After rescuing some woman who was being threatened, Hal was arrested anfrer realizing that the woman and her attacker are actors. Sometime later, Carol arrives to bail Hal out of jail. She tells him it's time to move on with his life and offers Hal a job at Ferris Aircraft. Thinking it over, Hal asks Carol out on a date. Later that night, Hal and Carol are dining in a fancy restaurant. Hal tells Carol he will accept her offer for a job and then says he has something else to ask her: he needs her to co-sign a car lease for him. Carol throws her drink in his face and stomps off. Hal chases after and tries to apologize, not realizing Carol was expecting a proposal. Thoroughly mad, Carol drives off leaving Hal stranded in a growing rainstorm. Soaking wet, Hal finally arrives home only to find an eviction notice attached to his apartment door. The night is not over, however, as Sinestro is waiting and offers Hal a chance to regain his ring. Despite Sinestro's offer, Hal attacks him but Sinestro easily subdues him. Sinestro says that Hal's life has been very difficult lately without his ring. Then, Sinestro creates a ring and places it on Hal. Powered by the ring, Hal frees himself from the chains and blasts Sinestro with an energy beam. However, the beam does not affect Sinestro. Confused, Hal asks what's wrong with the ring and Sinestro replies that there is nothing wrong with it. Since the ring was created by Sinestro, he alone can control it. To prove his point to Hal, Sinestro powers down his ring and Hal falls to a rooftop. As he reactivates the ring, Sinestro proclaims that Hal is his servant. Then, Hal hears emergency sirens and flies to see the problem, much to Sinestro's annoyance. Hal and Sinestro watch as a bridge is about to collapse. Hal saves a woman, but Sinestro deactivates his ring and the woman falls into the water. Then, Sinestro fixes the entire bridge and saves all the victims, including the woman. As Sinestro reactivates Hal's ring, Gorgor, a member of the Sinestro Corps and the one behind the bridge's collapse, attacks them. Sinestro fights Gorgor, proclaiming that all the members of his Corps gave into their sadistic urges instead of obeying the code of conduct he created. Then, he kills Gorgor with a sword construct. Sinestro tells Hal that the Sinestro Corps have enslaved Korugar and he will help him destroy them. Sinestro explains to Hal that he needs him to liberate Korugar from the Sinestro Corps. If the other Green Lanterns get involved, there will be a massacre. Hal decides to go with Sinestro, but not before saying goodbye to Carol. However, Sinestro won't let him, as the fate of Korugar is more urgent. Hal angrily punches Sinestro in the face, saying that Sinestro is not better than him. Sinestro simply laughs, saying that he is better than Hal, and he already knows that. Then, Sinestro flies off to Korugar, followed by a reluctant Hal. Hal and Sinestro arrive at Korugar, and Sinestro reveals his plan: they must stay hidden until sunset and Sinestro will fight the Corpsmen while Hal goes to the Yellow Central Battery and deactivates it, as it can only be deactivated by a Green Lantern. Hal expresses confusion at Sinestro's decision of using a Green Lantern as a failsafe for the Yellow Battery but nevertheless goes along with the plan. Sinestro changes his uniform's color to black, surprising Hal, as he didn't know the ring could do that. As they hide in Korugar's ruins while waiting for the sunset, Hal and Sinestro watch as the Corpsmen enslave the Korugarans and bring them to cells. Just as a Corpsman is about to kill a young Korugarian, another Korugarian named Arsona attacks him. Sinestro is surprised, as he knows Arsona. However, the Corpsman restrains her and prepares to kill her, and Sinestro decides to attack. Hal, knowing that Sinestro is drawing their attention, goes to the Yellow Central Battery, where he is attacked by another Corpsman. Hal quickly kills him and enters the Battery, but the Battery blasts him, much to Sinestro's shock. As Hal is blasted by the Yellow Power Battery, he sees his relationship with Carol with another perspective. However, the Battery discovers that Hal is not Sinestro and stops blasting him with energy. The Battery was not trying to disintegrate him; instead, it was trying to teleport him to the Antimatter Universe. As Hal loses consciousness, the Sinestro Corpsmen put him in a cell. As Hal comes to, he tries to get out of the cell; however, the cell has been designed to withstand green energy. As his ring's energy levels approach 0%, Hal uses the last of his ring's power to create a construct of Carol. The Corpsmen put Sinestro in a cell alongside Hal's. Sinestro's cell is also filled with Korugarian prisoners. Hal listens to Sinestro talk with Arsona, who is personally upset by Sinestro's betrayal against Korugar. To get out of the cells, Hal suggests to Sinestro to create rings for the Korugarians, just like he created a ring for him. With power rings, the Korugarans could fight back against the Corpsmen. Sinestro is not sure about this plan, saying that the rings would only last ten minutes before disappearing, but Hal tells him to try. Exerting himself, Sinestro manages to create rings for the Korugarans. However, the Korugarians, led by a vengeful Arsona, decide to use their new power to attack Sinestro instead. Hal asks Arsona and the Korugarians not to use their rings to attack Sinestro, as their rings will not last long. Sinestro also says that the rings the Korugarians wield cannot be used against Sinestro because he created them. To escape their cells, Sinestro remotely controls his Power Battery, causing an explosion that destroys the cells, allowing Sinestro, Hal and the Korugarians to escape and fight back. Sinestro lends his Battery to Hal so that he can recharge his ring. As the Korugarians fight the Corpsmen, Sinestro and Hal return to the Yellow Central Power Battery to deactivate it. Hal asks Sinestro why did he fail the first time he tried to deactivate the Battery, Sinestro answers that the Battery thought Hal was Sinestro because he was carrying his Battery and wearing a ring he created. Sinestro tells Hal that they must use his Green Battery to extinguish the Yellow Battery's light, activating the Yellow Battery's survival mode, in which the Battery begins retracting energy from the Corpsmen's rings, causing the Corpsmen to fall into a coma. The plan works and the Corpsmen are incapacitated before they can inflict any serious harm on the Korugarians. Although Korugar is saved, the Korugarians have mixed feelings towards Sinestro. Arsona, still angry at him, says that the Korugarians will always consider him their enemy. Hal and Sinestro take the Sinestro Corpsmen as prisoners and leave Korugar. Flying through space with the Battery and the Corpsmen under custody, Hal and Sinestro talk about recent events. Sinestro believes that Guardians are insidious and becoming a greater danger to the universe than he ever was, but Hal still denounces Sinestro's actions. Declaring their pact over, Sinestro de-charges Hal's ring, saying he can keep it, but he never stated he would provide a way to recharge when he made the deal in the first place. Then, Sinestro sends Hal back to Earth. Returning to Earth, Hal resolves to find another way to recharge his ring, until he remembers Carol. Hal goes to Ferris Aircraft and meets Carol with a kiss, telling her about what happened in Korugar. He apologizes for everything they have gone through tells her that he wants her to be the last thing he sees before he dies and promises to improve their relationship. She accepts Hal's apology and the two restart their relationship. Hal resumes his life on Earth with Carol's help. During a date in the Coast City Aeronautical Museum, Hal defends a mechanic from some coworkers that attacked him because he caught them stealing plane parts. After the date, Hal tells Carol that he doesn't need to be Green Lantern. The next morning, Hal and Carol wake up after spending the night together. Suddenly, Hal's ring attaches itself to his finger and Sinestro appears before them, saying that Hal is still of use to him. Darkseid War and Infinite Crisis Hal fought alongside the Justice League during the Darkseid War in the fiery conclusion to a decade-long prophecy that began with the formation of League. The Lord of Apokolips, Darkseid went to war with the multiversal destroyer Mobius, better known as the Anti-Monitor. Darkseid killed the Anti-Monitor and the League apparently killed Darkseid. Hal briefly became the God of Light. During the Infinite Crisis, Darkseid returned and reigned Hell over Earth. Hal and the Green Lantern Corps led the charge in killing the one called Mandrakk and later captured Superboy-Prime. Blackest Night Hal meets Barry Allen, the Flash, at the unmarked grave of Bruce Wayne. The two friends discuss Bruce's death and their own deaths. Hal tells Barry that his funeral was attended by many people even those from different times and universes, while his own tombstone was desecrated due to his actions as Parallax. Hal believes that after Barry died, villains became more deadly and the Justice League was no longer untouchable. After discussing the deaths of Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Batman, the pair leave. Hal, along with John, Guy, and Kyle, attends a parade in Coast City on the anniversary of Superman's death, which has become a national holiday for fallen heroes. Hal thinks about the deaths that have affected the four Earth Green Lanterns such as his father, Martin Jordan; Abin Sur; Katma Tui; John's wife; Alex DeWitt and Jade, both former girlfriends of Kyle. He mentions that Ice's return from the dead makes Guy the only one of the four with a happy ending. After the parade, Hal meets up with Barry at the Hall of Justice, where the two look over the JLA morgue, which contains mostly supervillain remains. Hal explains that supervillain remains are put in a vault since Dick Grayson uncovered a corpse-harvesting ring. The conversation leads Barry to question how many heroes died since he was gone, which Hal shows him through his ring. The pair is then contacted by Alfred, who tells them that Bruce's grave was dug up and his skull is missing. Hal and Barry go to Gotham to investigate, when the previously deceased J'onn J'onzz appears before them as a Black Lantern, telling them that they should both be dead. After fighting John, he retreats and Jordan and Barry continue investigating. He finds himself facing many of his deceased allies, enemies, and people he failed to save reanimated as undead Black Lanterns under the control of the Green Lantern Corps' ancient enemy Nekron. Hal finds himself not only teaming up with Barry, who is also resurrected from his death, but also must work with his enemies Sinestro, Atrocitus, Larfleeze, and his former love Carol Ferris (who is now a Star Sapphire once more). He also allies with Saint Walker from the Blue Lantern Corps, Indigo Tribe member Indigo-1, and Guardians Ganthet and Sayd, in order to save the universe. Along the way, Hal and Barry battle their personal demons as they face the consequences of being resurrected. Nekron's black rings then seek to claim them as Black Lanterns. After Hal and Barry escape from the black rings' pursuit, Ganthet duplicates the rings of each respective power of the emotional spectrum in hope of aid from seven new Lanterns who are deputized for temporary membership in each Lantern Corps individually. Jordan is shocked to find the new Lanterns are in the forms of heroes and villains alike. While defending Coast City, the Lanterns encounter a Black Lantern Spectre and are hard-pressed to defeat him, threatening Hal into almost becoming a Black Lantern himself. Remembering from the period in which he was possessed by the Spectre that Parallax is the one thing that the Spirit of Retribution fears most, Hal allows himself to be possessed by the fear entity once more in order to stop him. After finding out that Nekron was after the entity of White Light, he discovers that the entity originated on Earth, not Oa as the Guardians said. Hal realizes that the entity needs a host, similar to Parallax and Ion. As Hal attempts to leave Parallax, Sinestro tells him it's his destiny to be the host and not Hal. After Nekron separates Sinestro from the Entity, Hal bonds with and uses its power to transform the resurrected heroes into White Lanterns dubbing them the "White Lantern Corps" they defeat Nekron, by reviving Black Hand, Nekron's link to the living plane. The Entity then revives the Anti-Monitor in order to free him from Nekron's Black Power Battery. Nekron sends The Anti-Monitor back to Qward. Nekron is destroyed by white power rings. The Entity resurrects many fallen heroes and villains before it leaves. Later, Hal and Barry discuss the events of Blackest Night and where the Entity could have gone. Brightest Day Hal and Carol Ferris are later seen flying in jets. Sinestro then interrupts, causing Hal's plane to explode. Hal and Carol transform into their Lantern costumes and Sinestro tells Hal that he's found a White Lantern in a crater on Earth. Hal infers that Sinestro couldn't lift the Lantern, to which Sinestro says it wants Hal. They arrive at the crater and Hal and Carol try lifting the Lantern. They both fail, as Sinestro had, and liken the fallen Lantern to King Arthur and the Sword in the Stone. Carol tries once more, but then the Green and Yellow Lanterns try with her. This causes The White Lantern to speak, saying "HELP ME LIVE." This seems to send a jolt of pain and power through all those resurrected on Blackest Night and the three Lantern Corps members around the Lantern. Hal then falls to the ground and when he rises, he sees revolting visions of undead forms of the resurrected. The Lantern tells Hal, Carol and Sinestro to find the Entity before Krona does. Hal is summoned next to Atrocitus, but they are attacked by Lobo, who is attempting to collect a bounty on the head of Atrocitus. Together Hal and the New Guardians, "scare" him off, and Atrocitus joins them in their search for the entities. After this, Hal seeks out Larfleeze, but they are attacked by Hector Hammond, who had swallowed Larfleeze's Lantern and transformed into Ophidian, the orange entity of avarice. Hector says he'll go after Carol, and Hal and Larfleeze go to Las Vegas and encounter Carol fighting Predator, the violent entity of love. Carol says the Predator is corrupted by the host and kisses his host, Abraham Pointe, to free him from the entity (Hal watches the kiss with jealousy). Hal, Carol, Larfleeze, Abraham and the Predator are transported to Zamaron by the Zamarons. Carol tries to convince them, that Predator is not dangerous and he doesn't have to be imprisoned in the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery. Queen Aga'po agrees with her, sacrificing herself to the Central Battery, and nominates Carol the new Star Sapphire Queen. Carol decides to stay on Zamaron. Hal and Larfleeze return to Earth because Saint Walker says that Adara, the blue entity of hope, had found a host. They go to Montana. Later, Flash shows up and tells Hal that the Justice League wants to speak to Hal. Hal and Flash are interrupted by the Indigo Tribe. Adara senses no hope in the Indigo Tribe. Saint Walker speculates that it is because their rings control their emotions. Krona shows up with Parallax and possesses Flash. Hal and Parallax start to fight, and Hal taunts Parallax to possess his body again. Krona arrives and prevents Parallax from possessing Hal, saying that Hal would resist his influence. Krona starts to collect the Entity. Hal, the New Guardians, and the Indigo Tribe fight Krona, who proves to be too powerful for them. Hal wakes up, surrounded by Batman, Superman and Flash. Hal asks what happened. Batman says, "You lost". Superman asks when the last time was that Hal took off the ring. Hal is approached by the New Guardians, who tell him that Krona has disappeared into the Lost Sector, but that Larfleeze's ring is able to track Hector Hammond. As Hal prepares to join the New Guardians in their search, Batman, Superman and Flash offer to help, but Hal declines. The New Guardians go to Ryut looking for Krona, but find the Book of the Black, Sinestro rolls a page and the book starts to show the truth of Massacre of Sector 666 and Krona. Powers and Abilities Powers * Willpower Form Transformation: Hal's connection to the Green Light of Will is so great that he can transform into a construct, allowing him to channel greater amounts of power at the risk of disappating into energy himself and to sense shifts in the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. * Unique Ring Connection: Hal has a unique link to the Green Lantern Ring he forged himself, allowing him to connect to it regardless of obstacles. Abilities * Aviation * Boxing * Judo * Equestrianism * Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Jordan's constructs are among the most powerful. When he creates them, one often witnesses an "afterburner" behind Jordan of all his stray thoughts unconnected to the job at hand. * Indomitable Will * Leadership * Mechanical Engineering Weaknesses * Speed Force: Speed Force energy can disrupt his ring functions. Paraphernalia Equipment * Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons * Green Lantern Ring ** Energy Construct Creation ** Force Field ** Energy Projection ** Flight ** Superhuman Strength Trivia and Notes Trivia * Hal was once able to fly a plane construct so fast he nearly entered the Speed Force. * According to Barry Allen, in an alternate timeline, Hal was at one time an insurance investigator in Evergreen City. * Hal's original ring was destroyed by Lord Malvolio and he was forced to use Malvolio's ring (which unlike Green Lantern rings of the time appeared to effect yellow objects - something that was impossible for normal Green Lantern rings.). * His address is 22 Sea View, Coast City, California. * He taught Wonder Woman how to fly her Invisible Jet. * In 2018 he crashed two javelins. According to Oliver Queen "he did it with style". * He gave the Interceptor's A.I. the name Aya. Notes * Hal Jordan was created by Gil Kane and John Broome, first appearing in Showcase #22. Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Green Lanterns Category:Justice League Members Category:Characters